All I Want For Christmas
by BlackAngel1
Summary: A letter to Santa from one of the characters. All she wants is for everyone to be happy...het/yaoi


Pairings: A lot  
  
Warnings: Angst (in the form of loneliness, cluelessness) really bad forms of sap.  
  
Notes: Merry Christmas! Hope everyone's holiday is great! (And to some people, I hope everything works out for the better).  
  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
I haven't been the most well behaved girl in the world this year, I mean, I single handedly caused a war last Christmas and almost destroyed the people who now seem to really care about me. Yes Santa, I'm talking about the Gundam pilots and their friends. They aren't evil like everyone still thinks and the reason for this letter is not for me. I have all I have ever wanted in them.my family. That is why I write to you, in hopes that you can shed a little Christmas cheer for their holiday and many more to come.  
  
First there's Miss Relena and the ex-Heavyarms pilot Trowa Barton. That's not his real name but it's what he goes by now. They have been seeing each other after the war last year and they are really serious, but the thing is that nobody knows.or nobody's SUPPOSED to know. I was playing one day in the garden and I happened to chance upon them.anyway, I was hoping that for Christmas you could give them the courage to tell everyone. I heard them fighting about it the other day and it hurts them both very much that they can't share their happiness with their friends. They really love each other Santa; I'm counting on you.  
  
Next I think you should have Rudolph run over Heero Yuy! Anything to make that guy open his eyes! For a perfect soldier he's overlooking the obvious. For the last year, since the war finally ended he's been moping around. He's lonely Santa, I can really tell and he's not the only one, but he can't see that! Now that the war is over he doesn't know what to do with himself; his life is going down hill. I know it. Every time he sees Hilde and Duo or Zechs and Noin together he gets this little look in his eyes. Santa, please, for Christmas, open Heero's eyes so he can see an Arabian angel who is always looking at him from across the room?  
  
Speaking of that angel, Santa, for the love of all that is good, give him a day off! Mom and I wanted to have a Christmas gathering with all of our friends and family and everyone said that they could come! Except Quatre. He has to WORK on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day and up until New Years! I haven't seen him for a really long time Santa, not since my birthday in August, but from what my mama was saying to Catherine Bloom, he looks real sick, like he hasn't slept in years! He's gotten thinner too. She said it was from all those 'money grabbing bums' that are pulling at him left and right. She said that he works himself sick when all he wants to do is go home and curl up to the one he loves. And we all know who that is! (Please see request above).  
  
I think Hilde and Duo come next. For a few months they've been trying to have a baby together. Mama said that they tried everything, but nothing will work. It's gotta hurt a lot because I saw Duo crying one day and he doesn't cry! In fact one of his motto's was 'boy's don't cry'. He learned it from a solo or something like that.probably a song of some sort. Hilde feels guilty because she thinks it's her fault. Santa, please give them a child this Christmas, but just make sure that when you come down the chimney, he or she stays clean and soot free. Duo's allergic to soot.  
  
On the subject of kids Zechs.excuse me, Milliardo and Noin just lost a child. Noin wasn't able to carry the baby to term and she died at only six months. Everyone was at the funeral but me. Mama wouldn't let me go but I got to see them after. They were both really upset but they both tried not to show it. I think they deserve to be happy, please Santa, find away for them to be happy this Christmas.  
  
Wufei and Sally have been in a serious relationship for a long time.they kept it a secret during the war but when the fighting stopped they opened up to everyone, though nobody was all that surprised. Anyway, Sally wants to get married and Wufei doesn't.you can see where this is going. Make them get married! It would be good for Wufei to settle down.  
  
Lastly, well, almost, for my mother, Une, please tell my father that she loves him. I know you're not God or Shinigami, but if you can, please.  
  
Now lastly, Catherine needs a new set of throwing knives and a target since her brother's with Relena. And Dorothy needs a man.  
  
Truly yours,  
  
Mariemaia Khushrenada  
  
  
  
***  
  
Mariemaia looked across the chessboard where Heero was trying to think of a way to move. It was the night of the gathering and everyone except two had arrived. Noise in the background made that fact obvious.  
  
Hilde had just announced that she and Duo were going to have a baby. Wufei and Duo were now arguing about who was going to be the mom and who the dad. Wufei had cracked a joke about Duo wearing an apron while Hilde watched football and everyone was laughing.  
  
"That's wonderful news." Relena smiled. "I have some news as well." She took a short breath. "I've met someone and have fallen in love and don't worry Heero, I'm not your type, I know." Her smiled grew bigger; "Trowa and I have been seeing each other for a while." She took Trowa's hand as he lightly squeezed her fingers.  
  
Duo suddenly began laughing. "Trowa! If you become whipped I'm never gonna let you live it down!" He roared.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Noin wondered as she leaned on Zechs' shoulder.  
  
"We're not sure." Trowa replied, starting the fact that they were that serious.  
  
Sally chuckled. "Well, maybe we can make it a double ceremony." She held out her hand as the phone rang, "Wufei proposed to me this morning." She said.  
  
All the girls screamed and looked at the ring on her finger. "It's a beautiful ring Sally." Une smiled, "Now, if you'll excuse me." She went to answer the phone.  
  
Hilde looked at Noin, "You and Zechs look excited about something yourself Noin, what's all this about?" She wondered as everyone turned to the couple.  
  
Mariemaia listened while she watched Heero move his queen. He was after her rook. She moved her bishop.  
  
"Well, actually there is something." Noin smiled. "It's kind of a funny story. About a week ago Zechs was woken up by noise in our kitchen and he found this little girl. Her names Lily and she's homeless." She explained.  
  
"Was." Zechs corrected gently, making Noin smile.  
  
"Was. We adopted her just this afternoon." She said, beaming. Everyone began to talk at the same time again, until Lady Une came back into the room.  
  
"Well, that was Dorothy and she says she can't make it this year. She's met someone and they're going to spend Christmas with his family." She smiled.  
  
"Much to Quatre's relief." Duo mumbled but was silenced by Hilde.  
  
"Come on Duo, they made up and you know it." She argued.  
  
"Speak of the Devil." Relena motioned toward the window quietly where everyone saw a car pull up into the driveway of the large mansion. She smiled slyly and motioned for everyone to stay seated. "Heero, there's someone here, can you answer the door please?" She asked.  
  
"Hn." Heero excused himself from the game and went up to get the door, all the while wondering why nobody could get up to walk the eight steps to the door. The door was practically right in the living room. There was a knock and he opened the door to come face to face with a bunch of bags.  
  
Finally a blonde head appeared. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Quatre said as he stepped inside and kicked the door shut.  
  
"Ooh! Presents!" Duo got up and grabbed the boxes from the shivering blonde. "I'd say you shouldn't have Q, but we all know you would have anyway." He backed away quickly.  
  
Mariemaia looked at the couple still by the door and realized why it had been Heero to answer the door. She gasped and then giggled; "You're standing under the mistletoe!" She pointed above their heads.  
  
Everyone looked and Relena continued. "Now, how do you suppose that happened?" She asked innocently, "Well? Are you two just going to stand there and defy tradition or are you going to kiss?" She wondered.  
  
Quatre shot the room a glare, knowing they had put them in this position on purpose. He turned to Heero. "Defying sounds good to me." He shrugged a little embarrassed and anxious about Heero's reply.  
  
The ex-Wing pilot shrugged. "Relena is the Queen and it is tradition." He said then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Quatre's. At first it was a chaste kiss, but as time went on it grew more passionate.  
  
"Ahem." Duo coughed when Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and Heero's arms circled Quatre's waist. "There are children present you know!" He turned to Relena, "How long's 'tradition' supposed to be anyway? They haven't come up for air for about five minutes!" He complained.  
  
"Oh hush and leave them alone." Relena laughed.  
  
Mariemaia looked out the window at the starry night sky and smiled to herself. As she stared at one star it grew brighter then dimmed. /Merry Christmas to you too Father. Love you./  
  
_ _ _  
  
Owari 


End file.
